Zutto
by NJu
Summary: Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi, setelah tujuh tahun lamanya / Karena cintanya lebih besar dari rasa cemburu / AU.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Warning**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni karangan saya sendiri.**

**Bila ada kesamaan dengan pihak lain, itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. PM saya selalu terbuka untuk kritik, saran, dan flame. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

"Selamat tahun baru!"

Cling. Clang.

Suara dentingan gelas dan botol yang beradu, bersahut-sahutan dengan gelak tawa riang dalam ruangan. Euforia malam pergantian tahun benar-benar terasa. Acara semakin menggila saat salah satu dari mereka, laki-laki dengan alis tebal dan model rambut aneh, mulai mabuk—padahal, menurut para saksi, dia hanya minum satu gelas bir—dan melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Yo, para gadis! Malam ini aku akan mengguncang kalian!" seru Lee, lelaki berambut aneh itu, sambil naik ke atas meja dan melepaskan kemejanya. Beberapa merespon dengan tatapan jijik, beberapa dengan candaan garing, beberapa dengan gelengan prihatin, dan beberapa lagi terlihat tidak peduli karena sedang asik dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Salah satunya, gadis cantik dengan surai keunguan yang sedang duduk di teras. Tidak seperti yang lain, ia lebih memilih sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya, sedari tadi sepasang manik lavendernya sibuk mencari sosok seseorang.

"Kau tidak bergabung?" ujar suara dari belakangnya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Mendapati laki-laki yang identik (rupanya) dengannya mendatanginya dengan dua gelas minuman di tangan. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan tadi.

Lelaki itu menghela napas seraya memberikan salah satu gelas ke Hinata, gadis itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kau itu tuan rumah."

"Ini rumahmu juga, Neji..." Hinata tersenyum canggung. Ia menyeruput pelan minumannya.

"Hm? Tapi, seingatku, kau yang menyetujui usul lokasi untuk acara ini." Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar pernyataan sepupunya itu. Tentu saja ia setuju, karena ia tidak bisa menolak bujukan teman-temannya. Apalagi, saat ia mengetahui bahwa 'orang itu' akan datang, tidak mungkin menolak, bukan?

Hinata baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Neji, memberikan klarifikasi atas pernyataannya, tapi sayangnya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya, karena tepat saat itu juga salah satu pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan keras. Ia segera berlari ke dalam dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai emas sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Wah! Maaf, aku terlambat! Aku dan Saku—"

DUK. Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya. "Tidak perlu kau jelaskan, bodoh." Potong Sakura dengan tangan masih terkepal di atas kepala Naruto.

Kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura yang heboh mendapat sambutan gembira, mengalahkan atraksi heboh Lee sebelum ini. Hinata hanya tersenyum lega menatapnya. Tujuh tahun lamanya setelah terakhir kali ia melihatnya, di upacara kelulusan SMA Konoha, akhirnya ia bisa melihatnya lagi. Namun sekarang, laki-laki yang dicintainya itu menggandeng gadis lain; teman sekelas mereka dahulu sekaligus sahabat si pirang itu sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

xxx

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi. Acara reuni yang tadi sempat kacau, kini sudah kembali tenang karena beberapa sudah pulang, hanya terdengar suara dengkuran dan bisikan mereka yang masih terbangun.

Di bawah meja, terbaring Chouji dengan beberapa bungkus kripik kentang yang telah kosong di sekitarnya, sementara Lee sudah lelap di atas meja. Shikamaru, yang tidak terdengar suaranya sama sekali—karena ternyata ia sedang asik tertidur, Shino yang menemukannya di toilet—kini sedang serius bermain _shogi_ dengan kekasihnya, Temari, alumnus SMA Suna. Di ruang tengah, beberapa pasangan kekasih terlihat sedang tidur bersama; Neji dan Tenten, Sai dan Ino, Kiba dan Akamaru—yah, walaupun salah satu dari mereka bukan manusia, mereka pantas dikatakan seperti itu.

Sementara itu, Hinata kembali mengamati salju yang turun di teras, setelah mendapati Naruto dan Sakura sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' saat ia tidak sengaja melewati kamar tamu saat ingin pergi ke dapur.

Sedih? Tentu saja. Tapi bukan Hinata namanya kalau ia akan menangis hanya untuk hal seperti itu, karena cintanya lebih besar dari rasa cemburu.

Hinata menyeruput coklat panas yang baru saja ia buat saat tiba-tiba dirinya dibungkus oleh selimut dari belakang. Di sampingnya sudah ada Gaara yang juga sedang meminum sesuatu—kalau dicium dari aromanya, sih, itu kopi—yang sejak entah kapan berada di situ.

Gaara, mantan ketua OSIS SMA Suna, adik dari Temari dan Kankuro, sejatinya juga merupakan sahabat Neji dan Naruto. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang yang cuek ketika masih sekolah, dan cukup populer di kalangan remaja wanita. Hinata tidak begitu mengenal dirinya, tapi predikat yang melekat pada Gaara membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak enak saat ia bersikap baik padanya.

"T-terima kasih..." Hinata memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Gaara menoleh, memberikan tatapan 'untuk apa?' pada Hinata. "...u-untuk selimutnya," lanjut Hinata segera.

"Ah, itu. Bukan masalah. Neji yang menyuruhku." Balas laki-laki berambut merah itu sebelum hening kembali menyelimuti mereka hingga matahari pertama tahun itu bersinar.

xxx

Naruto terlihat panik ketika melirik jam tangannya. Ia melihat ke luar, namun yang ia dapati hanya deretan mobil yang tidak bergerak sama sekali sambil saling bersahutan klakson. Ia mendengus kesal. Harusnya ia bertemu dengan klien hari ini, namun sekretarisnya lupa memberitahunya.

Tidak sabar menunggu dan tidak mau membuat orang lain menunggu, Naruto nekat keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menuju lokasi yang telah disepakati. Ia melirik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat yang ia tuju. Untunglah tempatnya tidak begitu jauh.

"Permisi, saya ada janji dengan—" Naruto melirik lagi kertas alamat yang diberikan padanya saat sampai di meja resepsionis. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat nama yang tertera pada kertas di tangannya. "—Hyuuga?"

"Ah, Anda sudah ditunggu atas nama Hyuuga di meja nomor 18. Perlu saya an— eh?" sang resepsionis hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat Naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapannya.

Cengiran khas Naruto mengembang begitu menemukan kepala yang familiar di meja di sudut ruangan. Klan Hyuuga, rambut panjang, sudah pasti itu sahabatnya, pikirnya. Dengan penuh percaya diri Naruto menghampirinya.

"Oi, Neji! Tidak kusangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu di tempat seperti i—"

"N-Naruto?"

"Eh, Hinata?!" Naruto hampir saja terjatuh saat melihat kliennya yang ternyata adalah Hinata. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera duduk di depannnya. "Kukira kau Neji," lanjutnya diikuti tawa yang keras.

Hinata sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto—atau mungkin ia yang paling terkejut, karena setelah acara malam tahun baru di kediaman Hyuuga tiga bulan yang lalu, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan laki-laki pirang itu lagi. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai respon perkataan Naruto barusan.

"N-Neji sedang ada urusan lain. K-Kenapa kau di sini? Kukira aku harus bertemu dengan CEO Namikaze Inc." Tanya Hinata dengan gugup, tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Yah, ceritanya rumit. Tapi, singkatnya, Namikaze adalah nama keluarga ayahku." Jelas Naruto singkat sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

Dalam hati, Hinata merasa senang walau sedikit bingung. Setidaknya, ia bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang lelaki di depannya itu. Kali ini ia bersyukur karena Neji menyerahkan pekerjaannya padanya.

xxx

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tidak terasa hari sudah berganti malam. Hinata masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, walau Naruto sudah meninggalkan kafe sejak beberapa jam yang lalu—Ia benar-benar meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar Hinata, Sakura hari ini rewel sekali—tapi ia tetap menikmatinya. Lihat saja senyum yang tidak mau hilang dari wajah manis itu. Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Waktunya untuk pulang, pikirnya. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu bergegas keluar. Sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang di pintu masuk.

"Ah, m-maaf!" seru Hinata seraya membungkukkan badan, tidak memedulikan kertas-kertas pentingnya yang berserakan di lantai.

"...Hyuuga?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar suara familiar yang menyebut namanya. Ia bergeming. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. "E-eh.."

**-TBC-**


End file.
